The goal of the proposed work is modeling of hyperthermia in the spongy tissue of long bones. This will simulate the thermal effects of acrylic cementation following curettage of a giant cell tumor of bone. The procedure has been shown to result in a lower rate of tumor recurrence than is seen with curettage followed by bone grafting. The ultimate goal of hyperthermia modeling is optimizaiton of heating profiles so as to effectively kill tumorigenic cells without extensive damage to normal healthy tissue. The analyses will be performed using a general coordinate, three-dimensional grid generation code (Program Eagle) and a finite difference solver. Geometric data will be obtained from three-dimensional restrictions of CT and MRI images and the three-dimensionsl reconstructions of CT and MRI images. The three-dimesnional reconstructions will be supplied by the collaborating investigators.